


The Tinman and the Good Witch

by PhoenixRisingOnTheMoon



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixRisingOnTheMoon/pseuds/PhoenixRisingOnTheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playlist inspired by the pairing of James Ironwood and Glynda Goodwitch</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tinman and the Good Witch

 

**[ _I Bet My Life_ ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D8ATzReD4f6A&t=ZTlhZTg2ZWIyMmU4ZWQ4NGYxMDViYmI5M2NjMTI5YjA4NDk1M2UwYSxUM3Vabm1xTQ%3D%3D) ** _\- Imagine Dragons ||_ **[Things People Say](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DrfuuZmXBHlw&t=OGZmZTNmMzZmZjAxNTY1OGE1NDU1MGE2ZDg4NWY2OTQ5ZjU1Y2EyZixUM3Vabm1xTQ%3D%3D) ** _\- Lady Antebellum ||_ **[Beautiful](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DuXGZqDibVnQ&t=NDdmOTdiNTlmOTY3YTFkMDRhMmNhMjRkN2NkYjBmZDhiZGM4NzU1MSxUM3Vabm1xTQ%3D%3D)** _\- Ben Rector ||  
_ **[All Night, Every Day](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DQlWUYL0mn3k&t=OTMzMGYyNTI4YjkxMjMzMWZhMTI0ZjkxNGU0ZjRhZGFhNDAwY2U3MyxUM3Vabm1xTQ%3D%3D) ** _\- 45 Spacer ||_ **[When I Was Your Man](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DjJT0Suanqhg&t=MjQwZDI5NTkyMTM5ZGU0ZGMzODY5NzJkNTE1YjQ1ZGExMzYzMjgxMCxUM3Vabm1xTQ%3D%3D) ** _\- Bruno Mars ||_ **[Goodbye My Lover](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D2ntKgLxgY9s&t=OTMxYzk0ZmY3ZTQ0NzBhMmQzOGZmNjgxYjZhNmU0NTRmNWM5NmQ1ZSxUM3Vabm1xTQ%3D%3D) ** _\- James Blunt ||  
_ **[She’s So High](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DFMti45ZYBhs&t=MGVkNWU2NjJjNjM0ZmIwM2JiNzIzNzBiMDQ1MWMzOTAxM2U1M2M1NSxUM3Vabm1xTQ%3D%3D) ** _\- Tal Bachman ||_ **[Shut Up and Kiss Me](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DbL0mztueFD4&t=ZjhkZmI2ZDY2Yjc3NWRiOTllNGQwM2RhMzE0MTk1YWUzN2YwNTJlOSxUM3Vabm1xTQ%3D%3D) ** _\- Orianthi ||_ **[Happy Ending](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DpxA26LGI2Mc&t=ZGVjNThmMWQyOGFlZjMwNjgxOTZmM2ZkYjRiMGIzZDU5NTA5ZDBhYixUM3Vabm1xTQ%3D%3D) ** _\- Mika ||_ **[I’d Do Anything](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DZ65978zdaf0&t=NGM2MzI0Y2RiYTAxMTM1YWUyMTA4ODEzZTdlMDE5NmI5ZGQ4NzA5ZSxUM3Vabm1xTQ%3D%3D) ** _\- Simple Plan_


End file.
